Bliss
by PSU93Girl
Summary: "Michael, please," Fiona begged. And he relished the thought of what he knew was coming next.  Pure smut.  You've been warned.


_I'm not even going to pretend there's much of a plot here. I just felt motivated to write some smut. _

_Don't own them. If I did there'd be a lot more of these kinds of scenes._

His favorite moment of his "encounters" with Fiona was about to happen. Michael paused, brushing the hair out of her face as he looked down at her beautiful, naked body.

"Michael, please," she pleaded, her hips shifting as she spread her legs even wider around him, trying to draw him inside her.

He smiled. This was going to be amazing.

The day had started innocently enough. They had breakfast with his mother before heading out to tie up their latest job. It had gone very well—nobody had been hurt, the bad guys were in custody, and their clients had gotten all of their money back. And they had actually been paid.

Sam met them at Carlito's for the celebratory lunch. The drinks were flowing as they splurged for all of their favorite foods. Halfway through lunch Sam's phone rang and when he excused himself to take the call Fiona had leaned over and whispered in Michael's ear.

"You like this dress, Michael?" she said in her most flirtatious voice.

Words had escaped him as he took in the sight of her. The dress showed just the right amount of skin. It was suggestive, sultry, and sensual, leaving just enough to the imagination. He, of course, didn't have to imagine any of it. He'd been there many times before and he had every freckle, line, and scar memorized. He smiled at her, nodding and leaning in to press a tiny kiss to her lips.

His smile widened as he lightly skimmed his fingertip along the side of her breast and heard her breath catch in her throat.

Fiona regained her composure quickly, leaning in again. She checked to verify Sam was still on the phone before reaching for Michael's hand. Her fingertip brushed between his legs as she took his hand in her own, whispering, "There's nothing under it, Michael," before running his hand up her thigh.

He grew instantly hard as he realized she was telling the truth. He stretched a finger towards her core, feeling the heat that was already building. He barely stroked her and smiled as she shuddered.

Sam returned to the table, telling them that he had to go meet a buddy. They didn't protest, quickly paying their check and leaving.

Michael and Fiona headed to her car, his hand on the small of her back. She occasionally reached back, brushing her hand on his thigh. By the time they got to the car they were aching to touch each other.

He grabbed her, turning her to face him and pressing her back against the car door. Her hands went around his neck as he pulled her close against him, his mouth eagerly searching for hers. He kissed her slowly, deeply, and passionately as his hands cupped her ass and he ground against her. She moaned into his mouth as she lightly scratched her hands up and down his back. It had been a while since they had been together and their bodies were practically tingling with anticipation.

"We have to go, Fi," he managed to pant against her mouth as her hand began to reach inside his pants. She stilled her movements, quickly running around to the driver's side and getting in. He jumped in and she sped off towards the loft. She made it there in record time.

Fiona parked the car as Michael closed the gate. She got out of the car and ran to his side, grabbing him and kissing him again. Her tongue thrust into his mouth as his hips bucked against hers. He led her up the steps and into the loft.

She slowly walked towards the bed, knowing Michael was watching her every move and relishing the thought of his eyes on her body. She heard him lock the door and put his keys on the workbench before slipping his shoes off and slowly making his way to where she stood facing his bed.

She closed her eyes and sighed as his hands lightly encircled her waist. She leaned back into him, smiling as she felt the growing bulge between his legs. Suddenly she decided to switch things from fast and frantic to slow and deliberate. She turned to face him, slipping her sandals off and leaning up to press small kisses to his lips.

Michael shot her a questioning look between kisses and she pressed her body fully against his, running her fingers through his hair as she whispered in his ear.

"How long can you wait, Michael?" she teased, rubbing her body against his and reaching for the button on his pants.

"About as long as you can, Fi," he replied, gathering the hem of her dress between his fingers.

As she opened his pants he lifted her dress over her head and leaned down to kiss her before pulling his own shirt over his head. He guided her back a few steps, taking one nipple in his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers. She moaned and pulled his boxers down as she lay back on the bed, pulling him down with her.

Michael kissed her lips, his tongue gently tracing their contours as his hands gently kneaded her breasts. He smiled as she sighed and her body shook with pleasure.

Fiona wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down onto the bed with her. They crashed hard against the mattress and she gasped as his hardened cock brushed her thigh. She reached out to lightly run her fingertip up and down its length, smiling as he groaned with pleasure.

"Oh God, Fi," he whispered, his voice shaking with arousal. He cupped her ass and drew her close against him, his mouth closing over one of her nipples. She shuddered as her own hands lightly scratched down his thighs and back up again.

They kissed again, their tongues mingling as their bodies worked into a rhythm. He wanted to drive into her right away but she had challenged him so he held back, instead rolling onto his side and tracing his hands up and down her body. He paused at her thighs, leaning down to take her breasts into his mouth again.

Fiona's hands worked between his legs, lightly kneading and massaging his balls before she gently but firmly grasped his cock, slowly swirling one finger around his swollen tip. He began to drip and she smiled, gently stroking him.

"Do you think I could make you cum, Michael?" she teased, her hands continuing to work their magic.

"Only if you can concentrate through this, Fi," he replied, slowly sliding his fingers between her legs, reaching towards her core as his thumb flicked over her clit. She gasped, her hands stilling between his legs.

Her hips were writhing against him as he lightly stroked her hot, wet pussy with one hand, brushing the hair out of her face with the other.

"You're so wet, Fi. Tell me what you want," he whispered, his lips just inches from hers. His tongue reached out to lightly trace her lips and she opened them in invitation, her own tongue reaching out. They both shuddered when the tips of their tongues met.

"I want you, Michael," she managed to reply as he slowly inserted his finger inside her.

Michael began a slow rhythm with his finger, gently pressing his thumb over her clit as he watched her writhe next to him. She arched her back into his touch as he felt her begin to pulse around his fingers. He leaned down to gently kiss her lips as he drove his finger fully into her and pressed his thumb firmly against her clit.

She pulsed around his finger, screaming his name and reaching for her lover. He waited for her breathing to slow before positioning himself on top of her; gently nudging her legs apart with his knees as his hands urgently massaged her breasts. He was dripping now and he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

He leaned in, letting his swollen cock brush against each of her thighs. She was so ready for him he could feel her heat and moisture as he approached her pussy. He kissed her hard on the mouth, her hand grasping the hair at the back of his head and holding him to her as she returned his kiss.

Michael pulled away, looking down at Fiona and smoothing the hair out of her face as she panted beneath him. Her eyes were dark with passion and desire as his eyes took in every inch of her body.

"Michael, please," she pleaded, her hips shifting as she spread her legs even wider around him, trying to draw him inside her.

"Open your eyes, Fi," he commanded, stilling his movements until she complied. He smiled at her, pressing his swollen tip against her throbbing entrance. "You're ready, aren't you? You can't wait any longer. I can feel it."

"Michael, I—"

She lost the ability to speak as his favorite moment finally arrived. He watched her face as he pulled slightly back and eased his cock inside her. He slowly pushed all the way into her, until he felt his balls come into contact with her slick, hot skin.

Fiona's muscles clenched to squeeze him as he watched her face. His favorite moment came when he was fully encased inside her and a look of absolute joy and contentment crossed her face. There was nothing sexier to him than that first moment of bliss when she finally had what she wanted.

He paused to watch her face until she reached out and placed her palm on his cheek. He kissed it before beginning to pump slowly in and out of her. She met every stroke with one of her own, each of them shuddering as their pubic bones crashed together.

"You're beautiful, Fi," he whispered as he felt her release nearing. "I think about doing this to you all the time. Sometimes I can't concentrate on anything else because I'm thinking about fucking you until you cum."

"You're so damn good Michael," she panted back, "I love feeling you inside me, seeing you look down at me, waiting for you to cum." She reached between them to stroke his balls, smiling as she felt them tense, knowing he was very close.

Michael slammed into her, feeling her pulse around him as she screamed his name. She squeezed him as he came inside her, leaning down to kiss her lips before collapsing on top of her. She stroked his neck as his breathing returned to normal.

"You're amazing Michael," she whispered in his ear, running her fingers through his hair as he settled next to her, drawing her close and covering them with the sheet. She continued to massage his neck and shoulders as he drifted off to sleep, the look of bliss he had seen on her face sealed in his memory.

_Told you it would be nothing but smut! I'm working on a few other things and yes, I am going to try to finish up "Seems Like Old Times" at some point. Happy New Year everyone!_


End file.
